The Color White
by Ironic Sonic
Summary: Amy Rose and Cream The Rabbit find a strange white hedgehog and bring him home with them. During his stay, Amy might start to have feelings for him. Only, this hedgehog doesn't know who he is. But would he stand the horribble truth? Please R
1. Who Am I?

_Come back...... Come back......  
  
Huh?  
  
What happened?  
  
Where am I?  
  
Who am I?  
  
I can't remember anything...  
  
Why am I here?  
  
Fuck, I wish I could remember...  
  
I can't remember anything...  
  
Wait... I'm lying on top of a bed...  
  
How did I get here?  
  
Wait... Someone is opening the door...  
  
Sounds like two people...  
  
They're walking up to me...  
  
Should I open my eyes to see their faces?  
  
Or should I keep them closed in fear of them?  
  
It would be ridiculous to be afraid of what I haven't seen...  
  
They could be very nice people who would want to help me with my problem...  
  
Or maybe they're horrible rapists...  
  
Okay, now I'm being paranoid...  
  
Whoever I am...  
  
Well, here goes nothing..._


	2. Amy & Cream

A/N: Should I go to the dramatic side? Okay. So I hope you like this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Amy, Cream, or any other Sonic related character. I only own the white hedgehog.

I opened my eyes to see two girls and a choa. They were looking down at me. One of the girls was a pink hedgehog, about my age or so, wearing a pink dress and a pink headband. The other was a smaller little girl, younger than the hedgehog. She was a little orange rabbit wearing an orange dress and a little blue bow under her white collar. Behind her was the choa, wearing a little red bow tie.

I was in a small room. On the right of me, there was a drawer. On top of the drawer was a tray that had pancakes, orange juice, eggs, a knife, and a fork.

"Ms. Amy," asked the little rabbit, tugging the dress of the pink hedgehog, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, Cream" said the pink hedgehog, turning to the rabbit.

I tried to sit up, but my surprisingly unbelievable pain pulled him back. I didn't know what happened, but I was in a lot of pain. I looked at my white fur to see that bandages were wrapped around my right leg and around my body. I could see how much blood came through the bandages. It seemed like too much!

"Oh my God," I finally said out loud.

"Don't worry" the pink girl told me. "You didn't lose that much blood!"

I let out a relaxed sigh. I was relieved that I was okay. But then I asked, "What am I doing here?" I was frightened, yet confused of my coming of here. I didn't know what happened. I couldn't remember. All I could remember was… This blinding red light… And a ringing in my ear…. What did it all mean?

"Why am I here?" I immediately asked the two girls. "What's going on? Why do I have these bandages on? Why am I in pain? Why am I lying in bed?"

"My, aren't we full of questions" said the pink hedgehog. "This is what happened"

So she told me what happened:

She told me that her name was Amy and that her friend was Cream. She told me that they were taking a walk in the woods, when suddenly, they heard an explosion. I was a little shocked, but I wanted her to continue. So then she told me that they went over to wear the explosion was heard and they found me lying on the grass unconscious.

"You were bleeding pretty badly," Amy said. "You had a wound the shape of an 'X' on your body and your foot was badly injured. You have to stay here for a while until you feel better, okay?"

I agreed to the situation. There was no other choice to take. If I had to choose between dying and staying with strangers, then I'd pick staying with strangers.

"So, what's your name?" Cream asked me.

That was the hardest question I was asked in that room. "I don't know who I am" I finally said. "I-I can't remember, I…"

"Calm down" Amy interrupted. "So you can't remember who you are?" She was as surprised as me. "D-Do you remember anything at all?"

"No" I answered. I didn't have the strength to tell them about the red light and noise. I thought that they'll think I'm crazy and kick me out.

"Amnesia" Amy said. "This hedgehog has amnesia."

Hedgehog? I asked for a mirror immediately and Amy gave it to me. I looked at myself in the mirror. In it, I saw a white hedgehog with bandages on. I looked down to see that I am in my underpants. Then my eyes widen and my cheeks were blushing like mad.

Cream was confused and asked, "Amnesia? What's Amnesia?"

Amy answered back, "It's when someone forgets who they are and what they did before."

"Was I wearing clothes?" I immediately asked the girls, hesitantly. Amy was pointing at my clothes that were lying on top of a chair, and I could see that she was blushing a little hard as me.

"I-I was the one who put on the bandages" she said, embarrassed with her cheeks as red as mine. "Everything is going to be alright." She said this while patting my right hand.

I could tell that I can easily like her.

She said that she was going to give me a check up everyday at around noon, 4:00, and before I sleep. She also said to ring a bell that she placed down next to me if I needed something. She placed the tray in front of me and with that, she and the rabbit walked away, and closed the door.

I ate in silence, staring at the door in front of me. It seems that all I was able to do was lay on the bed until I recover. But the explosion that Amy was talking about. Was it the cause of my injuries?

Of course it was. Why wouldn't it? But, someone had to cause the explosion. If it was me, then that would mean that I was someone who committed suicide. But what if it was someone else? Someone who wanted me dead?

I was terrified from that thought. Who would want me dead? Was it something I've done? Were they hired? Was there some other kind of purpose? I was safe here. No one could find me. No one could hurt me. No one could kill me.

When I finished, I ranged the bell. In came Amy, and she asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Well," I said, not trying to be a burden, "I'm done eating, and I, um…"

"You want me to take it?" Amy completed for me.

I nodded my head slowly. Amy took the tray and left. A few moments later, she surprisingly came back. I didn't ring the bell and it wasn't even noon. I didn't know why she came back.

"So," she said, pulling up a chair next to the bed I was lying on, "you don't know who you are, right?"

I nodded.

"But what are we going to call you?"

"I don't know." I hung my head and was depressed. I needed a name. But, I didn't know what name to choose.

"How about Joseph" Amy suggested. "I mean, you looked like a Joseph to me."

I held up my head. Joseph. My name is Joseph. I am Joseph. Joseph the Hedgehog! I liked that name. I really want it to be mine. "Joseph" I said out loud. "I like that. Okay, so my name is Joseph."

"But" Amy continued, "We don't know what your real name is, so this is only your temporary name."

"Okay," I said. Joseph was going to be my temporary name. But giving me a fake name was like me being their little pet. I didn't want to feel like that, but I didn't want to remain nameless.

"So see you later, Joseph" Amy said as she left and closed the door on her way out. For some strange reason, I liked it when the name came out of her mouth.

I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. I think I was going to enjoy staying here.

Or so I thought.

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Remember, all my stories here on this site have an ironic ending, so pick up hints for the big climax! Okay, have a good day. Or night. Or whatever time period you're reading this in. Review me if you like it.


	3. The Dreams Begin

A/N: O.o I get the weirdest reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Amy, Cream, or any other Sonic related character. I own Joseph and   
this fic.

===========================================

What if I said here forever? What if I never remember who I am? Will this be permanent? Will I get my memory back? These questions swerved in my mind that morning like a fly flying inside my head. Most of the time that I was kept inside these four walls, I was thinking about a lot of stuff. I must have liked to think a lot. I must have been a very smart fellow with a huge imagination.  
  
Outside the window, I could see the branches of a nearby tree dancing to the wind. It calmed my nerves, almost forgetting about the pain on my body. I must of loved nature very much. I must have been a hippie of some sort.  
  
Noon came with Amy bring with her a first aid kit. Slowly, she unwrap my bandages from my injured leg first. I had a good look of it. I almost fainted seeing the site. The injury was below my knee, and covered with blood. A huge cut that was about a foot long was found. It almost looked like a knife almost cut deep into my leg.  
  
She was really gentle, the way she cleaned off the blood. For some reason, I really enjoy her company. I would feel guilty for any guy who didn't know a girl like her. Amy then took a small towel and poured in a little rubbing alcohol. Amy carefully, and cautiously, wiped the big cut with the moist towel. I winced, wishing that the stinging pain would stop. She was giving me short glances about every few seconds, but I didn't show any sign that I was in small pain.  
  
After she was done, she took out a newly fresh bandage roll and wrapped it around my wounded leg. She put it under a soft, feather pillow to make it feel comfortable.  
  
Next, Amy unwrap my bandage wrapped around from the top of my waist covering up to the bottom of my chest. I was a little frightened, but I didn't want to give Amy a hint of my fear. I wanted her to think that I could stand a little bit of bloodshed. For some reason, I really wanted to impress her.  
  
She slowly and very carefully she took the bandage off. I saw it. It was a pattern of bloody slash marks. It looked like it was made from an animal with sharp claws. Have I been fighting with a badger of some kind? As she cleaned off the blood, she started a conversation. "So, are you okay?"  
  
"Well..." I had to admit, I was a little mixed up then. "Besides all the pain, and the blood, and me wearing almost nothing (I saw her blush a little at that time), I seem okay. Thanks for asking."  
  
"No problem," she said quickly, with her light blushing still placed on her cheeks. After wrapping new bandages on my leg, she got all of her items and as soon as she said, "The doctor will come in about an hour, Joseph", she left while closing the door on her back.  
  
I was left alone again with myself in the quiet room. As I stare at the ceiling, I grew drowsier and drowsier. Sleeping would past by the time. What else is there to do while you can't move from your bed? I aloud myself to fall asleep, and asleep it was  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I found myself in the forest, walking! Yes, walking! I felt like I wasn't in pain at all. I felt great! But that didn't last long.  
  
The wind was brushing through my quills as I was walking the forest as it was getting darker, and darker, and darker. I found myself running. I was running so fast, like if someone was following me. But who? But What? I ran and ran, until, I heard something.  
  
Sounded like a river.  
  
Close by!  
  
At the end of the darkness, I saw a full moon reflecting the water on the river I heard before. It was glistening so beautifully, and I wanted to stare at it all night, but then, I heard something.  
  
What was that?  
  
It sounds like...  
  
Singing?  
  
Yes, it was singing! A voice was singing from a distance.  
  
_The River never shows no mercy  
The River never shows no mercy  
_  
I wanted to turn and find the source of the song, but I couldn't move at all. I was stiff. For some reason, I couldn't move anything in my body.  
  
The next thing I knew, my stiff body wasn't on land anymore! Water was all around me. I was drowning! I was suffocating! The current was too strong! I... I...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Joseph! Joseph! Wake up! Speak to me! JOSEPH!"  
  
I had awoken to find Amy shaking me, crying out my name and telling me to wake up. As soon as she saw me awake, she hugged me tight (A little too tight, I may add) and she cried out, "its okay, Joseph. It's only a nightmare."  
  
"Yeah I know," I said as soon as she stopped the hugging, "But, what was going on with the shaking?"  
  
"You were yelling out help in your sleep," Amy said. "You gave me quite a scare, there."  
  
Noticing we weren't alone, I asked who the man behind her was. "That's the doctor, Joseph. I told you about him an hour ago, remember?"  
  
Duh! How could I forgotten? She already told me that the doctor was going to come. He was a tall, paled skin man who looked like he was between his late 30's and early 40's. His straight, black hair was tidied up, and his thick, black glasses made him look more like a doctor. He was carrying a black bag with him the whole time.  
  
"Well," he said, his voice being a little deep, "Let me take a look at these cuts." After he got Amy out, he removed the bandages and saw carefully the cuts.  
  
I really hoped that he will help me get back on my feet. I didn't want to spend most of my life, lying down on the bed with nothing to do because of the unbelievable pain on my body. I wanted to go out to have fresh air. I wanted to know who I am. I didn't want to guess, I just NEEDED to know.  
  
"Tell me," he said as he examined me, "does it hurt when you move?"  
  
"Yes," I responded, "very, very much"  
  
"Okay," the doctor said, placing back the bandages as he smiled. I could tell that he liked giving smiles away and that he was a very happy guy.  
  
"Well, doctor," I asked, "Am I going to be okay?"  
  
"Well, it's just some animal slashes as all," he said this like if it were a fracture wrist. "You probably need to stay in bed until you're able too move which is about like 3-5 days. After that, you're going to be on crutches for 3 weeks because those scratch marks on your leg looks worst then on your chest."  
  
As he was standing up and getting his bag, he said, "Tell me, how did this happened?"  
  
"I... I don't know, I... have amnesia" I responded back slowly.  
  
The doctor looked at me a little funny with one eyebrow up and another down. It was intimidating me, making me wish he leaved. Finally, he left the room without saying a word.  
  
As I stare at the ceiling, I thought if the doctor believed me or not. He did look like I was making that up on my own. I know that if I was in his shoes, I would think of myself as crazy. It maybe crazy, but it's true. It wouldn't be fair to make something up like that, right? I mean, making believe that you have amnesia would really hurt the ones who believed you.  
  
And what about that dream? What was that about? That song... I think I herd it before... But I forgot. Who told it to me? Was it something from a book? What it a something I picked up?  
  
The River never shows no mercy  
  
What does that mean? I let out a sigh, hoping that I didn't have anymore of those dreams again.

============================================

A/N: Now, when I mean I get the weirdest reviews, I meant that as a compliment. And who the hell is Sweet Cuppin Cakes? What's his problem? Well, don't worry. It'll get scarier in later chapters, I promise. That is, as long as you keep with the reviews!


End file.
